Improved homogenization of the air-gas mixture leaving the carburetor results in improved horsepower capability for the engine and decreased polluting exhaust emission because of the more complete combustion of the more homogenous mixture. A prior art device for accomplishing this result is disclosed in Bouteleux U.S. Pat. No. 3,414,242.
The apparatus of the present invention represents an improvement over the prior art devices in that the conical members, through which the turbulence-producing jets or apertures are drilled, are formed as a solid block of metal and are thus, because of the inherent thermal lag in the blocks, generally impervious to short term temperature fluctuations. The attachment of the present invention is also characterized by the absence of auxiliary air intake ports to the conical members, all of the air intake to the attachment coming from the carburetor.